


Afterwards, remembering

by Sarren



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: Kala remembers their first time together.





	Afterwards, remembering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DCM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCM/gifts).

Afterwards, Kala will remember that first night as a blur of sensation: of desire, of satisfaction of joy and of love. Although, some moments she recalls clearly:

Wolfgang’s hand sliding across Rajan’s back as the two of them bent to pleasure her, at first accidentally, and then, when Rajan shivered, his eyes wide with surprise, more deliberately. Wolfgang had looked at Kala, his eyebrows raised. They hadn’t needed a psychic bond. They’d turned to Rajan together, and Rajan had shrugged, looking bemused. They’d pushed him down into the pillows, and Rajan had gone willingly, eagerly even, reaching for them and pulling them down in turn.

Coming awake in the earlier hours, lying sandwiched between the two of them, hands roaming freely, losing track of who was stroking who, who was kissing who, no urgency, just slow, rolling, comfortable, warm arousal and mutual pleasure.

Kneeling astride Rajan as he pleasured her with his mouth and his fingers. Falling forward and holding herself up with shaking arms as Wolfgang thrust into her from behind, over and over, his hands holding her hips firmly in place as the stimulation inside and out sent her into climax after climax. The aftermath, cradled between them, floating high but tethered by gentle kisses and murmured reassurances as she shook in their arms.

And her most treasured memory of all, of making breakfast together the next morning, the three of them moving about the kitchen together, comfortable, relaxed in their nakedness and in each other. Wolfgang had reached past Rajan to get something from the bench and Rajan had placed his hand on Wolfgang’s hip, stilling him. Wolfgang had looked at Rajan, his expression open, expectant. Then as if by unspoken agreement, they’d raised their hands to cradle each other’s faces as they’d leaned in and kissed, unhurriedly, there in the kitchen, in the daylight, in their apartment.

In a couple of years they will take a vacation to the Great Barrier Reef and there they will affirm their commitment to each other in front of God and the other members of the cluster and their partners, who’ve joined them there to witness their vows and share their joy.

And she will watch as Rajan kisses Wolfgang, joyfully and unselfconsciously, and she will remember that first night. When what began as the two men wishing to please her, had evolved into a mutual exploration of love, and the three of them had become one.


End file.
